Dramione
by FairytalesDon'tComeTrue
Summary: After the death of their Headmaster, Hermione sets out to find Draco and tell him it isn't his fault. In finding Draco she forgives him for the horrible things he has done to her but his next moves will determine wether Hermione accepts these new feelings or kills them.
1. The Apology

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything, only the plot. The amazing J.K Rowling owns the characters.

Hermione POV

I knew he wouldn't do it, Harry thought so too, but when I heard Snape had killed Dumbledore, I was shocked. Harry told me that he was lowering his wand, when Snape pushed past him and shouted the unforgivable curse. I saw Dumbledore's body lying there, crumpled and bashed up from the fall and I needed to find him to tell him it wasn't his fault. I needed to find Draco.

As I ran down the corridor of Hogwarts looking for Draco, I realised that I had never done this before. Out of all the 6 years I had been here, I had never, and I mean never, felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault his father was a death eater and I was pretty darn sure that Lucius Malfoy was trying to get Draco to be one to. I didn't know if he had succeeded in taking his son to the dark side but I was going to find out.

I took a break from running and sat on one of the benches in the hall, when I heard him coming. He was muttering something about his father and…ok I'll say it… Voldemort. Ugh, I hate saying his name but I do it for Harry . I shrunk into a small hallway in the shadows and waited for him to go past. As he walked into view, I didn't know what to do so I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the tiny hall with me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled but then he saw me and that horrible scowl showed up on his face. "Oh its you Granger, what do you want, angry with me about stupid Dumbledore I suppose, glad he's dead really, he was getting in the Dark Lords way." He said but as he did I could tell he felt terrible. He always did that when he felt terrible, he put up a guard to make sure no one knew how he felt.

"Don't say that," I said meeting his eyes "I know you don't mean it"

"You know nothing, Granger," He said as he started to walk away, I knew this was going to be my only chance to talk with him alone, while everyone was in the courtyard saying their good byes. I yanked his arm and pulled him back into the small hallway, and put my hands on his chest so he couldn't get away. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

I stared at him then, well glared is a better word for it really, but I glared into those beautiful…beautiful what was I on about, it's Draco, although I always found him attractive and absolutely charming..anyway where was I, Oh right, I glared at him and well I snapped. Trust me when I say 6 years of being called mudblood and then suddenly running to find the boy who did this to you, to say you felt sorry for him for nearly killing the headmaster of our school, does something to you.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN MALFOY!" I screamed balling up my fists that were still on his chest, staring him dead in the eye "I CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO FIND YOU WHEN I SHOULD BE MOURNING THE DEATH OF _OUR_ HEADMASTER, WHOM YOU NEARLY KILLED, TO SAY THAT I UNDERSTAND!" I took the biggest breath ever and looked away from him, I took my hands off his chest and took a step back, still frowning, still not quite calm, I said, "I _understand_ what you're going through, not the whole death eater, Voldemort, side of things but the pressure to be someone or do something that you don't even know if you're ready for. I know you think I'm just a mudblood, stuck-up, know-it-all, and you would never listen to me, _but_ Malfoy," He looked at me then with those beautiful grey eyes, and his creased forehead and his eyebrows pulling together and I got a twisting feeling in my stomach, I frowned harder "you don't have to do it, I don't know if it's to late for you but you don't have to do everything your father says, you might get into trouble, sure but…you can always run away." It sounded ridiculous to me but he hadn't moved I looked up and saw him staring at me…we stood like that for a few minutes and all that time he just stared at me, eventually I started to walked away, but he called me

"Hermione," he said his voice sounded strangled like he was trying not to cry, but he just looked at me in the eyes and lifted his left arms sleeve up, "It's too late." the dark mark was on his arm signifying his loyalty to Voldemort.

"Well, for what it's worth Malfoy, I forgive you." And I left to find Harry and Ron who were still standing near Dumbledores body.

"Hey, how's he holding up?" I asked Ron as I slipped my hand into his for comfort

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said he blushed bright red and looked down at our hands, I found it adorable but I didn't like him that way we were just friends, "Yeah he's getting there, it's gonna take a while though."

"He will come through, we'll just have to give him time."

 **Thanks guys this is my first FanFic, hope you enjoy. Please review with any ideas. :)**


	2. Somewhere Different

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the amazing J.K Rowling does. I only own the plot :).

Months Later

I woke up this morning with a terribly dry mouth and a spinning head, it's two days before I return to Hogwarts for my last year, and I know it's going to be big. I had all my books and essentials for my first day and to be honest after the stress of last year, I was glad to restart, even though Voldemort was still out there. I shook the thought of Voldemort from my head and got up to get a drink from the kitchen, I walked down to the hallway when I felt a swish of air pass me. I froze, and reached for my wand…crap…I had left it on my bed side table. I kept walking towards the kitchen and spotted the knife draw. I calmly walked over to the draw and pulled it open.

I looked around and slowly lifted the biggest knife out and hid it behind my back. I knew it was nothing against a wand but it felt better to have something in my hand ready to swing at anything. I waited a while and saw a flash of white pass my face, I held the knife up high and started to turn around when a strong arm pulled me backwards and clamped its hand over my mouth, I tried to scream and kick my way free but it got me nowhere, I knew it was a man because of the strength of his arms. I had dropped the knife and just as I tried to bend down to get it I felt him draw something out of his pocket and hold it up at my throat I looked down and oh god it was a wand! Not just any wand though, a really familiar looking wand, I couldn't remember where I had seen it. Dam it! My heart was beating 100 miles an hour and I was racking my brain to think of where I had seen that stupid wand. If only I could see the owners face..argh! I continued to wriggle and squirm in the man's hold but I got nowhere. I was about to break free when I suddenly slackened and darkness grew. My eyes were closing and I my last thought was…dam a stupid sleeping spell! And I was asleep.

I woke rubbing my eyes and stretching,

"Man, what a weird dream," I said softly, to no one but I was surprised to hear someone respond.

"What dream?" I heard a man say and as my eye re-adjusted I realised I wasn't in my room, actually I had no idea where I was and I saw a man with white blonde hair and grey eyes staring at me from across the room.

"Malfoy?" I asked staring at him in disbelief, then I came to my senses "Malfoy, where am I! Where is my wand Malfoy, give me my WAND!"

"WOAH, woah, calm down Granger, I have your wand and as for where you are, I can't answer that."

I glared at him and looked around, the room I was in was massive. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Silver and green were the rooms colours, it had a big, beautiful chandelier hanging over head with a balcony and a view of the ocean. It had a walk in wardrobe with four full length mirrors surrounding it. The bathroom, from what I saw was gigantic. It had a massive shower and two sinks with one massive mirror surrounded with light bulbs, it made it look like a celebrities bathroom. It was amazing except for one thing, the blonde, grey eyed, ferret, who had moved from sitting in the silver leather chair to the end of my king sized bed.

"I don't supposed you could tell my _why,_ I am here then?" I asked suspiciously, glaring at him

"Well, Granger, for a know-it-all like yourself, it should be pretty easy to guess, shouldn't it . Considering, I am your company and you're in a room you've never seen before and I am not allowed to tell you _where_ you are, why do you _think_ you here, mudblood?"

I frowned and slumped back into the covers more, trying to make my self invisible, "Voldemort wants to kill me to get to Harry, that's why I am here."

"Kill you?" Draco laughed "No, if he wanted to kill you Granger he would have already done it, to tell you the truth, I have no idea why you're here."

"Great," I said sarcastically "Well seeing as you're no help you can leave now"

"As much as I would love to, I can't, Dark Lords orders were to make sure no harm comes to you including by yourself."

"Seriously, argh fine, but I am having a bath and unless you want to see me naked, I would stay right where you are, Malfoy."

I pulled the sheets off and got out of bed, I then realised I was wearing my pyjamas which were a grey tank top low cut and some blue short, shorts. I went red and turned to see Malfoy staring at me with one eyebrow raised. I huffed at walked into the bathroom. Monty the house elf was already running the bath full of bubbles. Monty left and I stripped down and got into the bath, trust me I had been needing a bath. I washed my hair and shaved my legs and freshened myself up. I looked at my hands and saw them all wrinkly from the water and decided that, then was the best time to get out. I hopped out and dried myself off with one of the towels hanging on the rack. It was emerald green with silver stitching with the name 'Malfoy' embroidered on the end.

 **Thanks everyone. Please review. :)**


	3. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own it the amazing J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot :).

 _So I'm at the Malfoys, that explains the gorgeous bedroom and $500 dollar towels. This_ is _their meeting place with Voldemort so it makes sense…I guess._

I wrapped my self in the towel and walked out. My ringlets were hanging, wet and flat on my back and the towel only just covered the areas that needed covering. I walked out to find Malfoy sitting on my bed reading one of the books from the book shelf in the room. He was reading ' _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'_ a classic muggle book. He looked up as I walked in and I could see his cheeks going pink…argh!

" s'bout time Granger, you were in their for half an hour!" he said focusing his eyes back on his book

"I was washing my hair, if you must know" I said and turned to walk into the cupboard, which I assumed was where the clothes were kept.

I assumed correctly and looked in side and saw hundreds of items of clothing from dresses the jumpsuits and even ball gowns. I quickly picked a navy, off the shoulder top and a white pair of shorts and put them on. Surprisingly they fit and I was slightly put off. I walked out and Malfoy looked up and looked at me confused.

"You're not wearing that to dinner are you?" he asked still looking at me strangely

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well here it's a formal event and you must dress appropriately… here," he said as he got up from the bed and walked towards the cupboard, "Wear this," and he pulled out the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. It was a deep purple and long enough that it reached the floor. It had no straps and was a love heart top. It had clear diamonds in the dress bunching at the top and getting lighter down the bottom, I wondered if they were real. I tried not to looked in love with it but my mouth was wide open. I turned to Malfoy who was still holding the dress with a smug look on his face. As soon as I saw it my jaw snapped shut and I frowned, snatching the dress from him and shooing him out. I put the dress on and looked at myself in one of the mirrors. It fit me nicely and to be honest I looked quite pretty in it. I opened the door slightly and called to Malfoy.

"May I have my wand please" I asked in the sweetest voice possible

"I already told you…"

"Oh," I said cutting him off "I'm not going to kill myself I just want it to dry my hair, now give it here." I heard him get up a walk over to the cupboard. I stuck my hand out ready to receive my wand, not wanting him to see me in the dress but he just opened the doors wide and walked in.

"What are you doing!" I yelled "What if I was naked?!"

"Oh calm down Granger, you're not are you? Now turn around, I am not allowed to give you your wand so I will dry it for you."

I turned and he quickly dried my hair and walked out without another word. I stood there quite angry. I mean he just walked in, how rude! I used the entry from the wardrobe to the bathroom and started on my make-up. I'm not usually a make-up girl but I had used it in the past. I put on foundation and a bit of blush and some bronzer. I put on natural eyeshadow and put on a light lip-gloss.I put on mascara and decided to pass on the eye-liner. It wasn't much but it tied everything together. I walked back into the wardrobe and put on some sliver high-heels, normally I hated high-heels but this time it was different. Voldemort was here and if I was going to die, I was going to die in style. I put in some pretty silver studs in my ears and a silver necklace and checked myself in the mirror. I looked…well quite nice. I hadn't had anything like this before and even though I knew it belonged to the Malfoys, I still felt great in it. My hair had formed perfect ringlets and I let it hang loose down my back. I walked out to find a suited up Draco, sitting in the silver arm chair reading again. When he saw me come in, he stood up and looked me over.

"Oh…you…um…look" he cleared he throat and a light pink colour formed on his cheeks "You look decent enough, come on we must enter the dinning room in pairs, and as much as I hate it, I am your partner"

I frowned and walked towards him being careful not to fall over while wearing the heels. I had nearly succeeded in walking two meters in high heels when I got caught in the carpet. I tumbled over and twisted my ankle on the carpet. I nearly fell face first on the ground when two strong arms caught me and helped me up. I stood up and went to continue walking when a sharp pain shot through my foot and I collapsed gasping in pain.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled

"Ow!" said cried

"What have you done now…" He said quietly shaking his head

"I… think… I twisted my ankle." I said as I blinked away my tears, I took a deep breath and the pain die down.

 **Thanks guys, Please review, it would mean so much to me. :)**


	4. The Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own it the amazing J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot :).

"Bloody Hell Granger, no wand, and you still manage to hurt yourself! Do you know what he is going to do to me now that you're hurt?" He bent down and unfasten my shoe and took it off. He looked at it turning my foot over looking for any bruising. "Can you walk?" he asked as he held his hands out to help me up. I hesitated and took his hand and he lifted me up onto the one heel I was wearing.

"I think so…why are you being so helpful?" I asked confused at this new behaviour from my enemy

"What?" He asked looking at me confused "I don't know what you're talking about, mudblood." I winced at the word and pushed him away and hard as I could with one shoe on and a twisted ankle.

"Jerk." I said and moved to the bed to put my shoe back on the sore ankle. I moved my ankle around trying to shake off the pain. After a while it felt better so I stood up and walked out the door without another word.

"This way Granger," He said pointing to the right and holding his arm out for me to take. I took it with a huff and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. He led me down a some stairs into a hallway that led to the biggest, most beautiful room in the world. I was gobsmacked but I quickly hid it with a straight face. I had just occurred to me that Voldemort might actually be there, along with all the death eaters, who also wanted to kill me. I had know this would come but I didn't want to share my terror with any else and make them think that I was weak. I gathered all my Gryffindor courage and smiled brightly as I entered the room.

Around the table sat all of Voldemort's death eaters. Bellatrix was grinning at my wickedly playing with her crooked wand. At one end sat Lucius Malfoy with his wife next to him. At the opposite end an empty seat which I assumed was for Voldemort, I was told to sit directly across from Voldemort so I was the other head of the table. Next to me sat Draco looking blanks and focused on the dinner. Out of nowhere a loud bang came from the door across the hall, silence fell around the table and everyone rose. I stood to, with a defiant and angry look on my face as I watched the figure walked across the hall and sit down. Voldemort had finally come and after he sat down he waved his hand across the crowd telling everyone else to sit down.

"Ah…hello Hermione," he said to me grinning evilly "How nice to see you again."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same for you." I spat out staring intently at him with my lips in a straight line. I felt Draco next to me stiffen.

Voldemort laughed wickedly and everyone else joined in. "I'd be careful Granger before someone gets hurt."

"I'm not afraid of you Voldemort, and I will fight against you until you crumble to ashes in front of me. I will not stop fighting until my friends and family are safe and until you, and your followers are dead." I shouted getting angry. Silence was all around the table waiting to see what Voldemort would to. Apparently Voldemort wasn't in a good mood as he rose from his chair and pointed his wand in my direction.

"Now, now Granger, I've had enough of playing around, now," he said growing angrier and pointed he wand at me, ready to fire any curse he wanted at me, "Where is Harry Potter? Tell me and I will let you go" he said as an evil grin appeared to be spreading across his face.

"I won't tell you." I said and now I was standing too. I reached for my wand but realised it was still with Draco. He had decided that this was enough and he wanted answers now.

" _Crucio!"_ He yelled, and I caught a glimpse of Bellatrix's face grinning and laughing along side Voldemort. I collapsed onto the floor in pain, my head ringing and eyes burning with hot tears. I tried to choke back a scream, but it didn't work. I withered on the floor until he screamed at me from across the room

"STAND AND TELL ME NOW WHERE HE IS!"

"n…no" I whispered as he threw another curse my way. It was blocked by someone sitting near me and I felt sorry that he or she had to get involved. I had no idea who it was and my eyes were still blurry from the first curse but once Voldemort realised it hadn't reached me he screamed the name across the floor.

"DRACO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! INTERFERING WITH MY WORK, HOW DARE YOU, EXPLAIN NOW!"

"I'm sorry my Lord, but I thought that hurting her won't give us the information, it will only make her more defiant." Draco said as he hung his head in shame. I was completely taken aback. Draco Malfoy helping a mudblood like me? Never.

 **Thanks Everyone, Please review with any ideas. :)**


	5. Instinct?

Disclaimer: I don't own it the amazing J.K. Rowling does. I only own the plot :).

Draco P.O.V

Why? I couldn't tell you. How? Easy spell really, but where had the courage come from to stop the one and only Voldemort…I don't know. I had to make it look like I wasn't protecting her…that I was helping our side get answers, which wouldn't be an easy thing to do.

It had felt like instinct. To throw myself in front of her. I knew how it felt to receive the cruiatis curse from him, and trust me when I say, it hurts. It burns, it feels like your skin is being ripped and torn at. Your eye fog over and there is a constant ringing in your ears getting louder and louder as the curse continues. I can't hold yourself up no matter what and it doesn't stop.

"Well, Draco, I must say, I was shocked at first, I thought you were helping her," He said staring intently at her, with a disgusted look on his face. "But if you think you know a better way to get the answers then, be my guest. But Draco, do not disappoint me, you know what will happen."

He turned and left the room without another word, he left us there in silence and I had suddenly lost my appetite. I stood up and walked over to Hermione who had collapsed back to the floor when Voldemort was looking at me. I went over to her a picked her up, bridal style and I could feel everyone staring at me, but not saying anything. I didn't look back as I strolled out of the room and started up the stairs to take her back into her room.

I carried her their and sat her down on the bed. I took off her shoes and all her jewellery that would possibly stab her in her sleep. I saw her start to stand but I put my hand in front of her telling her to sit back down on the bed. She looked dazed and confused but didn't argue. I went into the bathroom and started to run a bath for her. I filled it up and made sure there were lots of bubbles. I got her a new towel and started to turn around to get her to tell her, her bath was ready, when something hard slammed against my chest. I looked down and saw her, with a tear stained face, mascara running down her cheeks with her arms wrapped around me. I stood their for a while before I gave in and wrapped my arms around her to.

"It's all right," I said feeling my cheeks turn bright red "It will go away, I promise, just get in the bath and relax, trust me it works."

"H..How can you do that Draco, trust him and get hurt by him that way, it felt..felt like.." she said not being able to finish the squeezing her arms tighter, around me, as if trying to hold her self together.

"Ssshh" I said trying to calm her down "Don't talk about it or think about it for that matter."

"Draco?" she asked looking up at me with tear-filled eyes, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," I said sighing because I knew the question before she asked it.

"Why did you defend him? Why did you stop the curse from hitting me? You hate me! That's suicide, protecting a mud blood." I cringed at the word and saw a flash of anger pass through her eyes as she said it.

"I don't hate you, I never have," I said letting it all out because…well I don't know why. "I was jealous of you, being free, not having your future set out, before you were even born, having friends that will stay with you, not because of your name or blood status, but because they love you and care for you. Why I defended him? I don't know Hermione, I don't know." she pulled back wiping the tears from her eyes. And folded her arms infront of her looking angry.

"You mean to tell me that all those years of calling me mudblood, was a cover up? You were just jealous of me? A MUDBLOOD! Seriously, Draco, I could think of thousands of other things you would rather do than be a mudblood." a smile played at the corners of her lips, threatening to break the seriousness of the situation. She giggled at my baffled face staring at her. I saw her eyes soften and she walked past me into the only stopped to ask me one last question. "Draco," she said looking at me helplessly. "Don't leave, ok, I…I…don't think I can sleep after what happened. Please?" I nodded and she turned away and walked into the bathroom.

 **Thanks, Please Review. :)**


	6. Unintentional

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, the amazingly talented J.K Rowling does

A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner I had trouble deciding wether or not to continue this story but here it is chapter 6 hope you like it. Please review with any feedback or ideas. :)

I went over to her bed and sat down with my back against the head board. I put my arms over my head and tried to gather my thoughts. It was hectic inside my brain at the moment. I was confused, angry, worried, unsure and I felt very protective. I didn't know why I had felt the need to stop him, I had moved with out thinking, like it was natural, like I had done it a million times, which, by the way I hadn't. I pushed all thoughts of today out of my head and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted off to sleep. A few minutes later I heard movement next to me. I opened my eyes to find Hermione standing in the corner with only a bra and knickers on. I couldn't move, I just stared, my cheeks turning a deep scarlet. I had definitely seen girls like this before. But not Hermione. It felt…weird. I looked her over from, her hair dangling (quite neat for Hermione) down her back. I saw the way her spine curved down her back and the way her body curved. I notice details about her, like the way her waist curved in a bit and how her chest seemed to be bigger than last year. I was suddenly snapped out of my trance by a voice calling me.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?" the voice called. I looked up and saw Hermione looking at me confused and worried. It was her who had asked me.

"Um…nothing…I w…was just…um sleeping and I woke up" I said

"Then you'd better go back to sleep Malfoy, before I come over there and slap you." she said suddenly angry. I hadn't meant to stare, but I couldn't stop. I pried my eyes away from her and rolled over. I heard her putting on her Pyjamas and go into the bathroom. I heard her walk back out and slip under the covers. I laid there and realised that for the first time, I had felt unsure what to do in front of a girl. I had laid there for what seemed like hours before I decided to close my eyes.

I woke up early and saw I was still in Hermione's room. I told Monty to get all of Hermione's school supplies and robes ready as today we would be returning to Hogwarts. I wrote a note and placed it on her bedside table:

 _Hermione,_

 _Be ready to leave at 8:00 am. We will arrive at Kings Cross Station at 9:00am where you will be free to leave and get lunch and you won't be seen with us. If you tell anyone about what happened the past two days, the Dark Lord has requested me to bring you back to Malfoy Manor. Your parents received a note from you saying you were staying at the Burrow with Ron these past few days. Your school supplies were collected and your robes can be found in the closet._

 _Also, sorry about last night._

 _Draco._

I folded it and wrote Hermione's name on the front, I left it on her bedside and went to my own room. I looked at the time: 5:30am blinked brightly on my alarm clock. I decided that the best way to pass time was to read…anything…just to get her out of my mind. I made my way down the hall , towards the library and made a sharp turn left. Just as I turned the corner, something smacked into me and knocked me to the ground. Felt the weight of something on me and I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes met with beautiful chocolate brown ones that were centimetres from my face. Our noses were touching and I could feel the person's breathe against mine. Long curls fell around her face making her look even more beautiful.


	7. Something There?

Disclaimer: I do not own the character the amazing J.K Rowling does/span/p

"Um…sorry Malfoy, I wasn't looking where I was going." It was Hermione. She started to get up when I pulled her back down so our noses were touching again.

"And we're might this, blind, distracted, beautiful young lady be going. Not running away I hope as she might regret that." I said and smirked at the sight of her right eye brow raising and her lips pursing.

"Malfoy, I think you know me better than to think I would try to escape, for two reasons: 1. There are most definitely charms put on the manor that will most definitely kill or hurt me if I try to escape. When I trigger the charms put on the doors, all the death eaters will be summoned and told to lock me in my room until we go back to school. Which would be until tomorrow. When I get back to my room I will be tortured and cursed by probably you, which will result in me passing out for days, where seeing my friends to tell them to watch out, which is why I would want to escape anyway, would be postponed until I wake up." She said a-matter-of-factly, which I giggled at because, as always she was right.

"Well put, and reason two?" I said staring into her eyes as I edged closer to her face.

"Reason 2… I haven't seen the library yet." And with that she pushed off my chest and stood up. She started off towards the main hall and I watched her the whole time.

"Hey!" I called when she was a meter ahead. "How do you…" she pulled me forward and put her arms around my neck and pulled my face down. Our lips collided. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer and she wound her fingers through my hair. I felt her playing with the hair on the back of my neck. I parted my lips to deepen the kiss but she put her hands on my chest, and pushed me away before I could. She looked up at me with a big smile and strutted into the library. I stared off in disbelief. I'd just kissed Hermione Granger.

I followed her into the library. Still in shock, I grab the closest book off the shelf without even looking at it. I sat down on the chair with a thud and the book fell open onto my lap. I stared at the words unable to read and frowned. After a while I looked up and went to say something but no words came out. I closed my mouth and looked down again. I turned the book over curious to see which I had picked up. A bloody Greek to English dictionary, I must look like an idiot.

"Enjoying the book, Malfoy?" Hermione said with a smirk, not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Um, yeah, very good learning stuff." I blabbed and inside cursed myself for sounding so idiotic.

"I see it hasn't taught you much, unless that was Greek what you just said." She said, her smirk turning into a small smile.

"Mmm" I said as a yes reply, I saw her face fall, and her brow crease.

"Seriously Malfoy!" she said grumpily looking up from her book to glare at me. "Is this how you treat all girls that kiss you? Because if it is, I feel very sorry for…"

"No!" I said cutting her off. "It's just…different. That's all."

"Look, Malfoy, I don't understand it either, ok. How you're feeling is how I felt after you stopped Voldemort from cursing me. Confused and a little unsure. I don't know why I did it…oh god this sounds like a cheesy speech people give each other in romance books doesn't it,"

We both laughed, "A little, yeah." I said then frowned again, "Look it is probably just the spells put on the house. It is probably messing with us. So how about we just forget it ok?"

Her smile fell and she looked back down at her book, "Ok."

There was silence for the rest of the time we sat there. Half an hour later Hermione left to get ready without a word. I felt horrible, and I needed to say something to her but I decided to let it go. I put my books away and went back to my room. I undressed and I got into the shower. I heard someone come into my room and I thought it was just my mum checking on me so I just left it. The bathroom door was locked anyway and she would knock before coming in. I heard a knock at the bathroom door and figured since there was a beautiful emerald green shower curtain hanging over the shower that was blocking me from view, it was fine.

Please Review tell me if you like this chapter and tell me how I can make it better :) xoxo


End file.
